The present invention relates to a foot massaging appliance for massaging a user's feet, e.g., in order to promote blood circulation, to relieve aches, pains and tension and/or to remove excess fluid. While the foot massaging appliance of the present invention is useful for general application, it is particularly designed for use by diabetics to counter degeneration of blood vessels and/or nerves to which diabetics are particularly susceptible.
The therapeutic value of massage for promoting blood circulation in the feet and other parts of the human body is well known, and many massaging appliances have been developed for this purpose.